


Des étoiles nouvelles

by Nelja



Category: Les Aventures de Trois Russes et de Trois Anglais en Afrique Australe - Jules Verne
Genre: Classics, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Stars
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la fin du roman, Michel Zorn va voir William Emery au Cap. Ce dernier l'accueille avec des sentiments plus confus qu'il aurait cru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des étoiles nouvelles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/gifts).



William garde de l'Angleterre l'image d'un monde où les convenances enferment les émotions au plus profond du coeur. Au début, on ne fait que les cacher, puis elles finissent par s'endormir totalement. Ce n'est pas vraiment un regret. Ce sont ces pressions, si terribles qu'elles aient paru à l'époque, à l'école puis dans la société, qui le dirigèrent vers l'astronomie, son seul amour légitime.

L'environnement compte. Le monde se reflète sur vous comme le soleil sur la lune. Pendant les semaines passées dans les étendues sauvages d'Afrique, avec ses compagnons, avec Michel surtout, ils faisaient avancer la science peut-être plus qu'à n'importe quel autre moment de leur vie, mais il n'était pas nécessaire d'en parler, d'y penser. Il en était de même pour l'affection pour Michel, pure, naturelle, presque élémentaire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de noms, ou de frustrations ; aucune raison d'être plus que ce qu'elle était.

Mais Le Cap n'est pas l'Angleterre. Le Cap n'est pas le Kalahari. Et c'est dans l'observatoire où ils ont prévu de dédoubler Théta du Centaure que, pour la première fois, William se demande pour la première fois ce qu'il ressentirait à embrasser Michel.

"Tu veux regarder aussi ?" demande le savant russe.

"Je les vois tous les jours !" plaisante William. "Mais dès que viendra le moment de prendre les mesures, je serai aussi attaché à ce télescope que toi !" En attendant, il a plus envie d'observer le visage ravi de Michel, où se reflète la joie des nouveautés célestes. Oui, il a déjà observé les constellations australes, ils les ont observées ensemble, mais jamais avec le matériel perfectionné et indéplaçable de l'observatoire, pas avec tous les détails.

Et ensemble ils rient de ces noms d'appareils de mesure et d'animaux exotiques, qui contribuent à rendre ces cieux si différents de ceux du nord, exposant leurs nobles héros grecs. Les héros de la nouvelle génération ont en main un sextant et un compas. Ceux de l'ancienne génération avaient leurs avantages aussi, pensa William, se rappelant Achille et Patrocle - mais même dans l'ancien monde ils n'avaient pas leur place au firmament.

"Et alors ?" demande Michel.

William réalise qu'il n'a pas entendu la question.

Non, non, ce n'est pas bon ! Ces affections doivent être déplacées, si elles deviennent tout ce qu'il voit de Michel, si elles éteignant le lumières de l'amitié et celles des étoiles.

"Je pensais à autre chose." avoue-t-il en rougissant. Il a l'impression que Michel peut, sans l'aide d'un telescope, scruter l'embarras se répandre sur ses joues.

"Je demandais si tu as prévu de prendre les mesures maintenant." Michel sourit. "Mais je vois que non."

"L'angle sera meilleur dans quelques heures. La lumière aussi."

"Il nous suffit, en attendant, de regarder les étoiles pour leur beauté. Mais pour cela, autant voir directement toute l'immensité du ciel." dit Michel. Il joint le geste à la parole, ferme l'opercule du télescope, et s'accoude à la rambarde de l'observatoire, avec un regard pour inviter William à l'accompagner.

"En Angleterre," dit-il, le rejoignant, "regarder les étoiles ensemble est considéré comme romantique." C'est au bout de sa phrase que sa voix tremble, qu'il se demande à quel point il est sérieux, à quel point il semble sérieux. S'il continue de suivre les regards doux et chauds de Michel, il se retrouvera trop loin. Il rajoute, en hâte. "Mais les jeunes filles pensent souvent que les astronomes les regardent de trop près."

"Elles n'ont pas beaucoup de goût." dit Michel, qui ne s'est pas offensé du tout, au contraire. "Quoique, je suis prêt à amender cette généralité, s'il se trouve que tu as une fiancée qui aime regarder les étoiles avec toi."

William retient sa respiration un instant, alors qu'il tente de comprendre, de réduire ce qui est un compliment poli de ce qui pourrait être une porte vers une vérité dérobée. "Je n'ai pas de fiancée." dit-il, tâchant de peser chaque mot, d'ouvrir une porte sans pour autant se jeter dans le vide. "Et toi ?"

"Moi non plus." dit Michel. "Mes parents ont insisté, pourtant..."

"Mais ils n'ont pas réussi." devine William. "Bien." Ils sont si proches maintenant, et William sent un mélange de bonheur et de panique, parce que si rien ne se passe maintenant, cela n'arrivera plus jamais.

"C'est certainement bien." confirme Michel. Sinon, je ne serais sans doute pas ici."

William pose le bout de ses doigts sur la main de Michel, dont la peau est douce et tiède ; il ne la  
retire pas, alors il ma serre maintenant convulsivement, de ses deux mains. Ce contact est nécessaire pour y croire, parce que cela semble trop beau pour être vrai.

"Peut-être que nous devrions parler ?" trouve-t-il le moyen de proposer.

"Parler semble une bonne idée." répond Michel. "Mais ce n'est pas la seule possibilité. Tout ce que tu voudras." William ne peut qu'être reconnaissant envers un ami qui était certainement tout aussi apeuré que  
lui, qui a fait plus de la moitié du chemin. Ou plutôt, pas seulement reconnaissant, seulement en plus de tout le reste. Son coeur bat follement, son esprit trouve encore plus difficile de rester raisonnable.

"Je me suis toujours demandé." dit-il. "Est-il vrai que les russes se saluent en s'embrassant ?" Voilà, cela prouve bien qu'il est insensé, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a pensé qu'il est censé le dire.

Mais Michel rit encore, et serre sa main plus fort. "Voilà comment nous nous saluons, entre amis." dit-il en posant très chastement ses lèvres immobiles sur celles de William. Puis. "Je suppose que ce n'est pas à cela que tu pensais."

"Non." répond William. Et très lentement, pour laisser le temps de reculer à Michel, ou même à lui s'il découvre au beau milieu de tout ça qu'il est finalement devenu fou, il l'embrasse comme des années de frustration lui ont fait imaginer qu'on embrasse, avec les lèvres, la langue, et les mains dans les cheveux de Michel. Il se fait très audacieux, le touche comme il a rêvé d'être touché. Il espère que leurs coeurs sont suffisamment proches, comme ils ont paru l'être jusqu'ici, pour que cela lui fasse ressentir les mêmes choses. Cela doit l'être, parce que Michel lui rend des caresses qu'il espérait tellement secrètement qu'il l'ignorait encore, et...

"Si tu étais une femme..." bafouille-t-il, "ou si j'étais... je te demanderais en mariage maintenant. Mais je ne veux pas dire... tu sais, tu es mon meilleur ami..."

Ils s'embrassent encore, avant que William ait eu le temps de s'embarrasser plus avant.

Pas de mariage pour eux, que leurs corps et leurs âmes qui s'enlacent, que l'amitié, la liberté et le ciel, et il ne semble pas qu'on puisse souhaiter plus.


End file.
